Regrouping
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Carley and Lilly got pregnant again but this time Lilly is pregnant with twins and Carley is pregnant with only one baby.
1. Chapter 1

Kate and Cheyanne are 6 years old, Sally is 3 years old and Cole and Claire are the same age as Sally and thing were going well.

Lee was wondering all month about why is Carley sick and Cheyanne, Cole, and Claire were wondering why their mommy is sick.

At work Carley was in the bathroom looking at her prenancy test that she took it said negitive.

"what? I'm knocked up again?" Carley said to herself but she smiled and rested her hands on her stomach "Lee would be happy to see this."

At the motel Carley came back as always sees Cheyanne, Cole and Claire with Lee at the door.

"hi Lee."

"hi Carley."

Then after saying hello Carley kisses Lee every time when she comes home from work.

"I have a sruprise, for you." Carley said.

"what is it?"

"Lee, I'm going to have a baby." Carley said then Lee smiled at his wife.

"wow Carley, I'm so happy for you. How far are you?" asked Lee

"only 3 weeks." Carley said.

"wow, Carley; that's so cool, Lilly is pregnant and she is only a month apart away from you." Lee said.

"really, how many babies is she having?" asked Carley.

"she said, that she's having twins."

"wow, that's amazing; well tell Lilly congrats from me."

"I will Carley, I will."

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

After Carley found out that Lilly is pregnant with twins she is now 2 months pregnant and Carley is only 1 month pregnant.

Lilly was walking in the forest with Carley they were just talking.

"Carley, I'm pregnant with twins." Lilly said.

"wow Lee tolled me that last month, congrats Lilly."

"thanks, I heard you're having a baby; congrats Carley."

"thanks Lilly." said Carley.

"thanks Carley." said Lilly.

"so what are you haing?"

"I'm having a boy and a girl." said Lilly.

"nice." Carley said.

"so, do you now if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"well Lilly, Lee and I were not sure; but I have the feeling that it's going to be a girl."

"I see, well we'll see; when the baby is born." Lilly said to Carley.

Few hours later

Lilly was eatting allot same with Carley and no one was getting used to it like last 2 times when they were pregnant.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Carley is now 4 months pregnant after a few months went by and Lilly is now 5 months pregnant with her twins.

Lilly was sleeping on her and Mark's bed while Carley was sleeping with Lilly.

Then Clementine came at the door and came to Carley and Lilly and jumpped on the bed too that night until Lee got home.

"Clementine, what are you doing on the bed with the girls?" asked Lee.

"I... I can't sleep." Clementine said.

''how come?"

"I had a bad dream; about my new sibling coming."

"why is that?" Lee asked.

"I'm just jealous." Clementine said.

"jealous? of what?" Lee asked again.

"that, when your fourth baby is born with Carley; I was worried that you won't care about me and my sisters and brother anymore."

"Clementine, me and Carley care about you, Cheyanne, Cole and Claire. And when the baby comes it will be a new addction to our family, don't get upset Carley and I was still care about you and your sisters and your brother." Lee said as he kissed Clementine was lying on Clementine's bed then they went to her room.

"ok Clem, time to get your Pyjamas on."

"but Lee, what if you and Carley..."

"Clem relax, me and Carley will love you and your silbling as much as we love our new baby." Lee said as Clementine took off her shirt and her PJ shirt on.

"I see." Clementine said.

"look, twomorrow is a new day; you'll get over it." Lee said as Clementine was all done changing into her PJs and went to bed with Lee lying beside her on the bed.

"yeah, I hope so; I'm so happy to be a big sister again like, I did with Cheyanne, Cole, and Calire."

"and soon, you'll be a big sister again; when Carley's fourth baby is born." Lee said as he got in the covers with Clementine.

"yeah, so what is it she's having? a boy or a girl?" asked Clementine.

"well sweet pea, the other day I was asking her that; she had a feeling that it's a girl. But we're keeping it a sruprise for the group."

"I see, so I heard that Lilly said that her babies are twins."

"yes, what about them?" asked Lee as she was about to turn off the lights.

"so, Lilly tolled me what she was having; one boy and one girl." Clementine said.

"wow, that's great; I wonder what she's gonna name them?" asked Lee as he turned off the lights.

"Lee, I wonder what Carley's baby's name is going to be?" asked Clementine.

"we'll find out when the baby is born Clem."

"ok, good night Lee." Clementine said.

"good night, sweet pea." Lee said as he and Clementine fell asleep.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Carley is now 5 months pregnant with her child and Lilly is 6 months pregnant with her twins.

Lilly was watching for danger and waitting for her dad and Lee with Mark to come back Lilly was also watching Kate, Sally, Cheyanne, Cole and Claire while she is doing her job Carley was watching the kids too with Lilly.

Cheyanne was playing with Kate until Kate fell down and srcap her knees and her albow.

Kate got up after the fall saw blood of where she srcap her knees and albow and then she started to cry Lilly heard her crying so she ran down to her.

"Kate, are you ok?" Lilly asked then Kate was crying more Cheyanne felt bad and sad at the same time.

"shhhh. It's ok, mommy's here." Lilly said trying to calm down her oldest daughter.

Few hours later

At dinner time at the farm house Lilly and Carley were eating allot.

"I'm not used to this." Brenda said.

"us ethier." Lee said "but that's what happens, to pregnant women."

Few minutes later at night

Carley was sleeping in her bed with Lee that night.

Then Cole and Claire were up that night that woke Lee and Carley up to see their kids on their bed.

"Cole?"

"Claire?"

"what are you two doing out of bed?" asked Lee looking at his two children.

"Car...Car...Carl...Carley." Claire said, Carley was her first word.

"oh my god, you're talking now Claire." Carley said she was sruprise and can't wait to tell everyon about this twomorrow.

"Lee!" screamed Cole.

"you guys are talking, I can't bealive it."

"I knew you guys can talk, after me and Lee trying to help you guys talk." Carley said.

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Carley is 6 months pregnant with her fourth baby and Lilly is 7 months pregnant with her twins.

Carley was resting on the bed after a walk in the woods then Clementine came in.

"Carley? where are my sisters and my brother?" asked Clementine.

"they're with Lee right now." Carley said.

"oh.."

Then Clementine sat up on the bed with Carley.

"we had a baby shower; me and Lilly, last month." Carley tolled Clementine.

"I saw that." Clementine said then Carley felt a kick in her stomach that made Carley rested her hand on it.

"Carley? what's wrong?"

"nothing's wrong Clementine, my baby is kicking." Carley said as she and Clementine felt the baby kicking.

"I hear her breathing, and I can hear her heart beating."

"yes, I feel it too." said Carley.

Few days later

It was close to the end of the month and Lilly was outside on the chair looking out for anything.

Clementine was drawing a picture of Lilly's twins of whta they were going to look like then she came ontop of the RV and stood beside where Lilly is sitting with her large swollen stomach getting bigger then Lilly looked at Clementine.

"what, you got there?" asked Lilly.

"I have a drawing, it's for you." Clementine said as she gave the drawing to Lilly.

"that's nice, oh you put me and my twins in it."

"I didn't know what were they going to look like; so I fought, maybe the boy and girl may look like you."

"thanks Clementine, that's really sweet of you." Lilly said as she smiled at Clementine.

"do you like it?" Clementine asked.

"yes, I really do; this was almost what Kate and Sally did."

"yeah; I saw them, in their rooms."

Few more hours later

Clementine was drawing a picture in her room about Carley's baby and she knew Carley was having a girl so she drew a picture of what it will look like. While Clementine was drawing she was huming a song called don't wanna think about you from Scooby Doo 2.

Then Lee came into Clementine's room and saw her drawing of Carley and her baby.

"what is that Clem?" asked Lee.

"Lee, you're back from work. I was drawing a picture of Carley holding my new baby sister."

Then Lee took a look at Clementine's picture.

"well, Carley is at work now and she'll be back soom; but that's a nice drawing of Carley and her baby." Lee said.

"will Carley like it?"

"I'm sure she will, now sweet pea you need to hop into bed; and when carley comes back, I'll give this to her."

"will you tell me if she loved it?" asked Clementine as she was about to go to sleep.

"I will sweet pea, good night." Lee said as he turned off the lights.

"good night Lee." Clementine said back as Lee shut the door behind him.

Lee was in his and Carley's bedroom then Carley was home from work.

"Lee, is everyone asleep?" asked Carley.

"yes; I just put Clementine to bed."

"I see..oh.." Carley groaned.

"Carley, what's wrong?" Lee asked worriedly.

"nothing, it's just my back is sore; my legs are crampping, I just want to lie down." Then Carley got on the bed with Lee.

"what's that you got?"

"oh this picture? it's from Clementine, she drawed it for you." Lee said as he gave it to Carley.

"I love it Lee, it's very cute; I'll say thank you to her in the morning."

"I will too."

end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Carley is 7 months pregnant and the baby inside her womb still connuting to grow and Lilly is 8 months pregnany with her twins and they are still growing.

Katjaa and Brenda were getting the boxes out of the RV and into the motel.

"now, these are some things that me and my boys don't need anymore." Brenda said to Katjaa.

"thanks Brenda, that's so nice of you and your boys." Katjaa said as she was done putting the boxes away.

Few hours later

Clementine and Duck saw those boxes near Lilly's room and same with Carley's room and they wonder why are they doing there.

"Lilly, Carley; why are those boxes doing near your doors?" asked Duck as he and Clementine walked up to Lilly who was talking to Carley.

"oh those boxes?" asked Lilly her two friends nodded.

"those boxes, are baby things that Brenda ordered the other day."

"I see." Clementine said.

Few minutes later

Lilly was sleeping in the RV and same with Carley as Katjaa was driving back from fighting zombies they had a busy day.

"someones, are tried back their." Kenny said to his wife.

"yeah, Lilly are Carley were so tried after McDonalds they had."

At the motel

Lilly and Carley were carried by Mark and Lee into their room and fell asleep with the girls too.

Few days later

Mark was on the bed with Lilly feeling their twins kicking Katjaa couldn't fall asleep that night she was worried about Lilly going into labor in the next month because they are going to the farm house to have Brenda's 57th birthday and they are celebrating it at her farm house.

"I can't sleep, I need to talk to Lilly about this; I'm going to see if Lilly is ok with this." Katjaa said to herself as she went to Mark and Lilly's room to see Lilly coming out of the bathroom.

"Lilly, can we talk for a second?"

"ok Katjaa." Lilly said as she and Katjaa stepped outside for a second.

"what is it do you want to talk about?"

"you know next month, we're going to Brenda's birthday at her farm house right?" asked Katjaa.

"yes, why?" Lilly asked.

"well, I'm just worried about you going into labor and; I don't know what may happen."

"if I'm in labor, you and Brenda have to help me get my twins to be born."

"I will, Brenda will too." Katjaa said.

"so, is that why you couldn't sleep?" asked Lilly.

"yes, but talking about it makes me feel a little better."

"yeah, it does to me too." Lilly said.

"thanks for understanding Lilly." Katjaa said as she went back to bed and Lilly went back to bed.

end of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Carely is 8 months pregnant and the baby is still growing and kicking in Carley's tummy and Lilly is 9 months pregnant with her twins and she was ready to give birth very soon and it was Brenda's birth day and what was shocking is. It is also Larry's 58th birthday so the group wants to throw a party for the two birthday angles.

At the farm house Lilly was watching Mark pushing Sally on the swing, Cole and Claire were getting things ready for the party and Kate and Cheyanne were riding on MayBelle the co while Lee watches them.

"this is the greatest day in my life." Katjaa said to Brenda.

"yeah, I didn't know it was Larry birthday too."

"me either, but Lilly knew."

In the farm house Lilly came out of the bathroom then she felt wet in her pants she saw a puddie on the floor.

"what the heack? I went to the bathroom allready, why did this happened? maybe it was labor starting." Lilly fought as she felt her swollen stomach but she didn't felt any pain at all so maybe it wasn't that painful as Lilly fought she she changed and went back outside.

Few minutes later

The party started and everyone came to the party with the afternoon sun in the blue sky.

While Lilly was drinking her juice she felt a sharp pain in her womb that made Lilly gripped her stomach.

"oh god, that's labor pains; I can't let anyone know, I have to get through this party then after Lilly was done her juice she felt another sharp pain with made Lilly grabbed on to the stair railing she knew it was labor pains it was painful.

"dad! Mark! Lee! Carley! Katjaa! anyone! I need you!" cried Lilly as Carley, Larry, Mark and Lee saw Lilly in labor.

"Lilly are you ok?" asked Larry.

"what's going on?" asked Lee.

"oh my god, Lilly what's wrong?" asked Carley.

"sweet heart, what is wrong?" asked Mark.

"ow! guys, my twins...Ahh! the twins are coming." Lilly groaned and screamed when the contraction hit.

"has your water broke?"

"yes Carley, I felt it after I came out of the bathroom in the house; I felt wet so I changed and nothing else happen; until now."

"Lilly, came you move at all?" asked Larry as Lilly tried to move a few steps when she took the first step she felt more pain and fell and rested on the stairs.

"I can't move, I'll have; to have my twins here." Lilly groaned.

"oh no, Lilly I'll stay with you; Mark and Larry will stay with me and you too." Carley said as she held Lilly's hand Larry let Lee held Lilly's other hand while Larry and Mark rubbed Lilly's back to tell her to calm down then Katjaa and Brenda saw that Carley, Lilly, Mark, Lee and Larry were croading Lilly.

"what is going on guys?" asked Brenda.

"and why are we hearing yelling?" asked Katjaa.

"Katjaa, Lilly is in labor." Lee tolled Katjaa as she and Brenda have to get ready to deilver the twins who are going to be born.

Few minutes later after Brenda get everything she and Katjaa may/will need and Katjaa is going to deilver the twins while the other kids going somewhere fun while the grown ups were dealing with Lilly's labor pains.

"this hurts, so much." Lilly groaned.

"I know Lilly, I know it hurts."

"ok Lilly, on the next contraction; I'm going to tell you to push ok." Katjaa said as she was getting ready to deilver the twins.

Few minutes later

"ok Lilly, push hard." Katjaa tolled Lilly.

Then Lilly took a big breath and started to push the twins out of her.

"you're doing great Lilly." Larry said to calm Lilly down.

"yeah Lilly, it will be over very soon." Lee said as Lilly slapped Lee's face she was very angry.

"don't you touch me! Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Lilly as she then felt another contraction.

Few hours later

Now it was 5pm and one of the twins are still not born yet then Katjaa looked under the sheets to see what was coming out of Lilly.

"ok Lilly, I see the head and the shouders are out too; just one more push." Katjaa tolled Lilly.

"I can't- it hurts." Lilly groaned.

"it's ok sweet heart." Mark said the Lilly looked at hime with anger when Mark was going to touch her swollen stomach Lilly slapped Mark's hand.

"don't you touch me Mark! You did this to me!" Lilly shouted at Mark with anger then Lilly gave one more big push with a loud screamed in terror and the baby came out of Lilly and into Katjaa's hands then the baby started to cry.

"it's a boy." Katjaa said to Lilly and Mark they were so happy that Lilly and Mark have a son.

"is he ok?" asked Lilly.

"see, for your self." Katjaa said when Brenda came beside her and then Katjaa held the son in a blue blanket he was ok.

Larry, Carley, Lee, Mark and Lilly smiled at the newborn baby and then Katjaa and Brenda cut the cord, clean it and then dress it and was wrapped in a blue blanket and Brenda hand it to Mark.

"he's so cute Lilly." Mark said to his wife.

"he is Mark." Lilly said back.

Few minutes later Lilly then gripped her stomach in pain again and then she pushed the baby out of her Katjaa caught it when it landed on her hands but then the baby started to cry Lilly was shocked that it was a quick birth.

"it's a girl."

Lilly saw the baby girls was cleaned and dress wrapped in a pink blanket and was handed to Lilly.

"aww, they are so cute." Carley said as Cole, Cheyanne, Claire, Sally and Kate with Kenny and the other boys came to their mothers.

"Sally, Kate; come see your new brother and sister." Lilly said as her daughters saw their new brother and sister in Lilly and Mark's arms.

"what are they're name?" asked Brenda.

"the boy is Mike, and the girl is Mavis." said Lilly.

"cute names." Katjaa said to Lilly and Mark.

"thanks Kat."

Then to Kate's eye both her brother and sister look like Lilly.

"mommy, my brother and my sister are like you." Kate said as Lilly saw her daughter and son were like her.

"you're right Kate, they do look like me." then at Sally's eye the daughter had Lilly's eyes and same with the son.

"mommy, my brother has your eyes and same with my sister." Sally said as Lilly saw that her son had her eyes and same with her daughter.

"you're right Sally, they have my eyes." Lilly said as she kissed her daughters.

Few days later

4 days went by and Mike and Mavis were at the motel with Lilly, Mark, Kate, and Sally.

But one night Lilly was sleeping to hear her daughter Mavis crying in her and Mike's room but Mike didn't wake up he was fast asleep.

"Mavis, it's ok mommy's here." Lilly said to calm Mavis down then the moonlight shined on Lilly and her daughter.

"moonlight shines through the windows, you're the prefcet daughter that I would keep; I bealive in real things and you're the reson why...So sleep as I sing my mother's lullaby." Lilly sanged a little bit of the song what her mother used to sing to her.

end of chapter 7

So what will happened to Carley? and what's the baby girl's name is going to be?


	8. Chapter 8

Lilly's twins are now a month old and Larry fought it was the best birthday present from Lilly was a grandson and grand daughter and now Carley is 9 months pregnant and she was due anytime now.

And Carley was at the drug store with Lee, Lilly and Katjaa picking up a few things.

"Lee, maybe we should...Ohh.." groaned Carley.

"Carley what's wrong?" asked Lee.

"nothing, it's just my stomach is sore; my back is very sore from carry this baby for 9 months."

"I see, well the baby will be born very soon."

Then when Katjaa picked up her jacket Carley felt blood coming out of her while she was talking to Lee.

"Lee.." Carley groaned in pain as she dropped her gun on the floor.

"Carley, are you ok?" Lee asked then he saw blood on Carley's legs and on the floor he knew what was it "oh my god."

"Lee, I think it's time." Carley groaned as she almost dropped to the floor but she leaned up on the wall.

"it's ok Carley, do your breathing."

Carley started her breathing while Lee gets Katjaa and Lilly.

"Katjaa, Lilly." Lee said as he came to the girls.

"what's wrong Lee?" Katjaa asked.

"yeah lee, what's wrong?" asked Lilly.

"Carley's in labor."

"oh my god." Lilly said as she ran to Carley.

"I'll get my things from the front desk, keep Carley calm." Katjaa tolled Lee and Lilly as Lee came to where Lilly was with Carley.

"just breathe Carley, you'll be fine." Lilly said.

"Carley, we must get back to the motel; can you stand up?" asked Lee as he and Lilly helped Carley to stand up but then Carley fell towards the shelf and was holding on to it.

"I can't-" Carley said.

"can you walk?" asked Lilly.

"I don't know if I can."

"please just try." Lee said to his wife.

"I'll try." Carley groaned as she tried to walk but the pain slowly pulls her down back to the wall she was at earlier.

"no, I can't."

Then Katjaa came over to help deilver Carley's baby, Lee and Lilly held Carley's hands while Carley goes through allot of pain.

"it's ok Carley, you're having a baby." Katjaa said in comfrot.

Few hours later

It has been 5 hours of labor and Carley was getting tried.

"ok Carley, start pushing again." Katjaa said as Carley was doing her pushes it was painful Lee hated to see his wife in so much pain but he can't controll it.

"you're doing great Carley." Lilly said.

"yeah Carley, keep it up." said Lee as Katjaa saw the baby's head was coming out and was ready to catch.

"ok Carley, I see the head only one more push and the baby should be born." Katjaa said as Carley then did the the last push with a loud scream in horror as the baby came out of Carley and landed in Katjaa's arms and the baby started to cry.

"it's a girl." Katjaa said as she did what she had to do and then wrapped the baby in a pink blanket.

"is she ok?" asked Lee.

"see for yourself." Katjaa said as she held the baby girl in a pink blanket and then putting the baby girl into Carley's arms.

"wow, she's like me." Carley said as she saw the look on her daughter's face then the baby girl opened her eyes they were the same as Carley's eyes.

"she has you eyes Carley." Lilly said.

"Yes I see that."

"what's her name?" asked Lee.

"Cindy, I fought it was cute." Carley fought.

"that's a cute name." Katjaa said.

Few days later Carley and her new daughter Cindy with their friends went back to the motel to see their friends and join Cheyanne and her family.

the end

So what story should I do next?


End file.
